


You Were There

by Salvagia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvagia/pseuds/Salvagia
Summary: 他从未想过自己三十八年的人生中会有这样一刻，他为了一个自己八周前认识的人思念到骨髓和阴茎都在发痛。





	You Were There

他真的一秒都不能忍下去了。  
扯下发带绑在眼睛上，这样就能假装那个人正坐在床边看着自己——他一小时前就应该在那儿的，与他叮当作响的马刺和浓郁的烟草味一起——他甚至还为他准备好了自己。可牛仔不在这儿。也许他正在风暴肆虐的北大西洋上空颠簸，似乎回到直布罗陀需要一辈子，而半藏除了暗自咒骂外什么都做不了。  
他深吸一口气，摸索着今晚的道具——润滑剂，黑色的假阳具，和牛仔的衬衫。他需要确保自己随时都能触碰到它们。  
理智已被欲火燃烧殆尽。他躺了下来，一只手抚慰着自己已经勃起的性器，另一只手移到胸前，拇指和食指掐住一边红色的突起——不对，那应该是冰凉而坚硬的金属手指，麦克雷总是用他的机械手来玩弄他的胸部，因为他的另一只手在挑逗他的阳具，就像半藏现在正徒劳地尝试着那样。  
“叫出来，甜心，”他仿佛听到了牛仔低哑的烟嗓，“你知道我爱极了你的声音。”  
于是他叫出了声。他希望对方能对此满意。他殷切地张开双腿，向正低头俯视他的人展示着自己。他几乎能感受到对方灼热的视线停在他欲求不满的后穴上。这道视线让他的皮肤升温。他抬手捂住眼睛，假装这一切不是在他脑中最隐晦的一角上演的一场淫荡的戏码。  
“自己动手吧，”他又听到对方的声音，甜蜜而不容置疑，“我喜欢看你为我打开的样子。”  
他从喉咙底部挤出一丝呻吟，拿过身边的润滑剂。他无法拒绝牛仔，他永远都做不到。颤抖的手指拧开瓶盖，另一只手的手腕猛地倾斜——太多了，他今晚不需要这么多润滑剂，他的身体正迫不及待地为另一个人做好准备。  
他更加用力地张开双腿，刻意忽略他腿间硬得流水的性器，指腹一路向下触碰到不断收缩的穴口。浅浅地按压只能让他更加欲罢不能，第一根手指就如此轻而易举地滑了进去。  
“对——就是这样，宝贝。你真的棒极了。”他腿间的人由衷地评价道。  
他呜咽了一声，空着的一只手在床上摸索着，抓起那团布料便蒙在了脸上——他的鼻腔间萦绕着洗衣剂与牛仔的味道，呼出的温暖气息扑打在自己脸上，似乎牛仔正趴在自己身上，机械手依然玩弄着他的乳头，另一只手正孜孜不倦地在他身后开拓，而他的头埋在半藏颈间，两人灼热的呼吸交织在一起。  
“杰西……”他轻声喊道，又塞进了一根手指。  
后穴已经开始传出水声。半藏保持着两根手指的动作，胸前的手滑到自己的性器上——牛仔是怎样抚慰他的？他几乎可以感觉到麦克雷粗糙的指肚缓缓地摆弄他的包皮，将它褪下，然后用拇指轻轻地摩擦他的龟头，被他的前液沾湿却依然打着转，随后开始上下套弄。他觉得自己在一瞬间硬得发痛。  
“瞧瞧，你可真是迫不及待啊。”牛仔如实地向他陈述道，他的肠道开始更加殷勤地吸吮着被包裹的手指。绵延不绝的水声传入他的耳朵，他在牛仔棕色的乱发间狂乱地呢喃着。  
“可不是，你生来就是为了做这种事，”牛仔继续说了下去，语气轻松闲适，“永远都是这么渴望。我敢说你要是没有了男人的阴茎就会干渴而死，对吗？”  
他立刻点了点头，呼吸变得更加急促。他觉得自己要窒息在麦克雷的衬衫——不，是碎发——里，但后穴中的四根手指提醒着他不能现在就死，因为他还有一场遮天燎原的欲火需要扑灭。他需要牛仔粗热的阴茎，他宁愿为它付出一切。  
填满我。他用抚弄性器的手拉开一边的臀瓣，感觉自己一片水光的穴口在牛仔的视线里抽动。他愿意向牛仔展示自己的一切，因为他知道对方会接纳自己的一切，并永远不知餍足。  
“起来吧，甜心，”牛仔催促道，“还有一场大餐等待着你。”  
他不情愿地将手指从体内抽离，已无暇对指尖脱离穴口的声音作出反应。他坐起了身，湿滑的穴口堪堪碰到床单，不算太过柔软的衬衫落在了他的大腿上。他像疯了一般在床上寻找摸索着，找到了那根黑色的胶棒——他记得麦克雷把它送给自己的时候——“你总有一天会忍不住的。”他宣告道，似乎那是半藏的宿命——他的命运会永远地与牛仔的交织缠绕，直到彼此在对方赐予的情欲中不能自已。  
他在胶棒上涂抹上一层润滑剂，随即把它竖立在了床单上。牛仔拍了拍他的屁股，他粗大的阳具在半藏手中跳动了几下。  
“马鞍已经备好了，我的骑手。”他倾身向前，把额头与半藏汗湿的额头碰在一起，带着雪茄味的呼吸吹拂着他的脸颊。  
他挺直身体，双腿跨在牛仔身体两侧。他缓慢地下沉，直到硕大的头部嵌在他的穴口处。他能感觉到自己在拼命吸吮那个入侵物，而牛仔似乎也同样兴奋。  
“如果你不赶紧坐上去的话，亲爱的，马儿或许就要脱缰了。”这不是一个邀请，而是命令。  
于是他开始往下坐，吞咽着粗硬的肉柱，感受着身体的内里被一寸寸撑开。他似乎是过于乐意服从牛仔所说的每一个字了。他要坐下去，他要把他的牛仔骑在身下，他要用他满足自己的快乐。  
太多了，但是他并不在意。他撑着牛仔的胸膛，后者在他身下剧烈地起伏着。他伸出一只手绕到后面，握住了牛仔的睾丸，握在手中轻轻地揉搓把玩，觉得自己体内的东西变得更加坚硬了。  
他坐到了底。他不知道眼泪是什么时候溢出眼眶的，可能是与他满溢的快感一起。他分泌的过多的液体与润滑剂已经濡湿了他身下的手，而牛仔正在称赞他精妙绝伦的身体，因此他不介意自己的水再多一些。  
他希望牛仔毫不吝惜地表扬他，他渴望来自对方的任何一句肯定。他抬起了身体，让半根阴茎滑出自己的身体。  
不，这不对。他需要的是比一根胶棒更加硬热粗大的东西，而它的主人正在两万米的高空颠簸着，对自己即将决顶的欲望浑然不知。  
他坐了下去。太多了。他的口水流到了下巴上。他的水也许的确是太多了。  
“你的屁股真的是很喜欢我，”牛仔继续说着下流话，“或许我该给你点什么惩罚，淫荡的小家伙？”  
他又立刻点了点头。一只手猛地扇了他的屁股一掌，他的穴道骤然缩紧，几乎要软倒在床上。下一掌接踵而至，然后是第三掌。他觉得自己的臀瓣一定变得红肿了。这让他更加兴奋。  
太多了，但这还不够。他的一只手继续握着牛仔肉柱的底部，另一只手在乳头上狠狠拧了一把，接着拾起了刚刚落在床上的衬衫。  
他的手卷起一层布料，用它包裹住自己的性器，立刻颤抖了起来。有些粗糙的布料摩擦着他的皮肤，他幻想着麦克雷的气息萦绕在他的胯间。再来一下——他可能真的要被捅穿了，但这远远不够。他调整着臀部的位置，让体内阳具的头部狠狠抵住自己的前列腺，然后开始不由自主地疯狂吸吮——满意了吗，牛仔，他在心中问道。再来一下——也许他快坚持不住了，他加快了撸动的速度，觉得泪水或是口水落在了自己的胸脯上——再来一下，他觉得自己的呼吸粗重到在门外都能听得见——再来一下，他从未想过自己三十八年的人生中会有这样一刻，他为了一个自己八周前认识的人思念到骨髓和阴茎都在发痛——再来一下，是的，就是那样——再来一下——  
他的腰猛地挺得僵直，抽搐着向胯间的布料射出精液。他的脑中满是牛仔登上顶峰的模样，他握在自己腰间的手，他上翻的棕色眼睛，他汗湿的颈间，他杂乱的髯须。  
他今晚也许玩得有些过火了，不过这都怪牛仔。如果他按计划一小时前回到直布罗陀，如今在床上翻云覆雨的就会是他们两人。他闷闷不乐地想着，倒回了枕头上。高潮后的身体有些酸痛，他慢慢地把胶棒拔出身体，发出一声闷哼。被精液弄脏的衬衫散乱地铺在自己胸膛上。他不想做清理了，似乎也没有必要。  
他把发带从脑后扯下。虽然房间的灯光昏暗，他却依然花了一些时间才完全适应。他看了一会儿天花板，然后向下看去，看到了上身赤裸的牛仔。他在他张开的双腿间凝视着他，就像一开始他脑中那个隐晦不堪的角落发生的梦一样。


End file.
